


Sorte no Azar

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Tanto azar só podia ser indício de muita sorte.





	1. Chudley Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> • Essa história está participando do Desafio Drabbles de Outubro de 2020 do Nyah.  
> • ♫ High Hopes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPXIgEAGe4U&ab_channel=Panic%21AtTheDisco  
> • twitter @itstahii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Azemel: conjunto de tendas ou barracas, alojamento, acampamento;

— Se eu fosse você, tiraria esse sorriso do rosto — Albus avisou, com certa altivez. 

Scorpius andava ao seu lado, enfeitado com todos os itens de torcida que o Chudley Cannons vendia para seus fiéis torcedores.

Os dois se distanciavam do azemel típico da Copa de Quadribol, seguidos pelos demais Weasley, para assistirem a partida cujo resultado já era óbvio. Albus aproveitou a oportunidade para apostar com Ronald alguns galeões, afinal, era _impossível_ o Chudley Cannons vencer. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentia com sorte numa aposta. 

— Nunca vi o Ballycastle Bats perder _tão_ feio — Ronald dizia, triunfante, recebendo seus galeões. 


	2. Mundo dos Espertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Tibieza: condição ou qualidade de fragilidade, abatimento; falta de ardor, de entusiasmo, de fervor; frieza.

“ _Você é um burro, Albus_ ”, ele pensou ao ver um rapaz de cabelo esquisito causar um sorriso na garota que há algumas semanas havia lhe dado o número de seu celular. Ela era linda, trabalhava numa lanchonete trouxa, e aparentemente não se lembrava mais da existência dele — o que não era lá uma novidade na sua decepcionante vida amorosa. 

— E aí? Como foi? — Gina perguntou ao vê-lo chegar em casa. 

— Adivinha! — lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de tibieza, apressou os passos até a escada. 

— Ela não estava lá?

— Ah, estava sim. _Com outro_. 

— O mundo é dos espertos — James Sirius constatou.


	3. Sinistro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Favônio: zéfiro, brisa que sopra do oeste; vento brando, favorável e promissor.

Nos últimos dias de férias, Albus pôde vivenciar o pior de seus pesadelos: Sinistro, seu fiel gato preto, _fugiu_.

Era por volta das duas horas da tarde quando saiu em busca dele; e, mesmo com o calor infernal que fazia, pôde sentir um favônio tentando acalmar seus nervos. Ao entardecer, porém, voltou aos prantos para a Toca, com os joelhos ralados e as roupas encharcadas devido à súbita virada de tempo. 

— Eu acho que ele morreu — lamentou-se para a irmã. 

— Quem? O Sinistro? — Albus assentiu, prestes a chorar novamente. — Ele 'tá no meu quarto desde a hora que você saiu. 


	4. 01 de Setembro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Ominoso: que anuncia ou traz mau agouro, desventura, infelicidade; agourento, funesto, nefasto.

Voltar para Hogwarts significaria, naquele ano: ser monitor-chefe, tentar pegar o pomo de ouro na maioria dos jogos, conseguir beijar Hubi Spinnet e garantir um aceitável em História da Magia. 

— Olha! Consegui o seu tio — Scorpius, aparentemente feliz, virou a figurinha do sapo de chocolate entre os dedos. Ronald sorria. — Será que é um bom presságio? 

O corpo inteiro de Albus estremeceu com a possibilidade; a suposta sorte de Scorpius sempre lhe era um sinal ominoso. 

Antes de responder, Rose entrou na cabine que ocupavam. E, para o seu completo desespero, olhou para o Malfoy, sorriu e disse: 

— Oi, _Scor_.


	5. Capiche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Irascível: característica de quem se irrita com facilidade; alguém cujo humor se altera facilmente; quem tem o gênio difícil ou se enraivece com facilidade.

— _Como é?_ — àquela altura, Megan Creevey o segurava pela gravata no meio de um corredor. Vários curiosos assistiam à cena da irascível capitã sonserina. 

— Foi mal — Albus limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça, sendo empurrado com força. O fato dos horários do treino e da monitoria se chocarem não era culpa dele, mas isso não a deixava menos nervosa. 

— Ou você pega o pomo no _primeiro_ jogo, ou 'tá fora. _Capiche?¹ —_ eleassentiu com raiva, sentindo-se injustiçado.

Portanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de dizer: 

— Menos cinco pontos para Sonserina.

Afinal de contas, ele levaria um soco de qualquer forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Capiche? - expressão que interroga o interlocutor se ele aceitou os termos ou se entendeu o que foi dito.


	6. Terrível Coincidência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Marroquim: couro de cabra ou de bode, próprio para bolsas, encadernação, sapataria etc., que é preparado de acordo com a finalidade a que se destina.

— _Atrasado_ — Albus abaixou os ombros conforme o tom decepcionado de Neville ecoou pela estufa. — Pela _terceira_ vez. 

— Eu perdi a hora, professor. 

— Você _sempre_ perde a hora para a _minha_ aula. 

Estava sendo difícil gerenciar todas suas responsabilidades, e chegar atrasado nas aulas de Herbologia era apenas uma terrível coincidência que poderia lhe render, além de um sermão de McGonagall, um berrador por parte de Gina. 

— Para compensar, você vai cuidar das mandrágoras da estufa seis todos os dias até parar de se atrasar — o professor lhe estendeu as luvas de marroquim.

Albus assentiu e, desanimado, foi até o seu lugar. 


	7. Estufa Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Obsidiado: é o mesmo que submetido, obrigado, cercado, rodeado, espiado.

Ao final do período da sexta-feira, Albus estava obsidiado por mandrágoras escandalosas na estufa seis, extremamente cansado. Após cuidar de meia dúzia de vasos decidiu fazer uma pausa; pôs os abafadores de ouvido no pescoço e apoiou-se na bancada. Ele havia decidido não ir à Hogsmeade para poder colocar seu sono em dia no sábado, mas não conseguia ignorar a voz de Scorpius em sua mente: “ _você vai perder uma boa oportunidade de ficar com a Hubi_ ”. 

— Acho que elas não gostam de você — ele deu um pulo, assustado. Alice Longbottom se aproximava sorridente. — Nada pessoal, claro. Precisa de ajuda?


	8. Lindo Sábado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Doesto: é o mesmo que insulto; injúria; acusação injuriosa; vitupério.

— … e eu beijei a Rose — Scorpius contava animado. Ele estava deitado ao lado de Albus na estreita cama de solteiro, soterrando-o com sua incrível tarde em Hogsmeade. — Dá pra acreditar?

Lógico que dava; as coisas na vida de Scorpius sempre aconteciam de uma forma muito fácil, era quase um doesto ele querer ouvir o que Albus ficou fazendo naquele lindo sábado. 

— Eu dormi e joguei uma partida de xadrez com a Alice. 

— Hm... Sabe, no final das contas, foi até que bom você não ter ido. 

— Foi?

— Sim. Pelo menos você descansou e não viu a Hubi com o McLaggen.


	9. Só Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Galarim: o ponto mais alto.

Um dia antes do primeiro jogo da sonserina, Albus achou um trevo de quatro folhas no meio das plantas do professor Longbottom. Pensar que aquele poderia ser o galarim de sua sorte o deixou extremamente nervoso, não mais do que as palavras ásperas de Megan Creevey, claro. 

Só Merlin sabia como Albus tentou pegar aquele maldito pomo de ouro hiperativo — que acabou parando nas mãos de Lorcan Scamander —, ou como se sentiu fracassado com a decepcionante derrota. 

— Você não foi _tão_ ruim assim — Alice dizia enquanto patrulhavam o terceiro andar. — Às vezes ganhamos, às vezes perdemos. A vida tem dessas.


	10. Fim do Túnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Bonomia: característica ou procedimento próprio de pessoa bondosa.  
> → Auspicioso: de bom agouro; que gera esperanças; prometedor.

Scorpius, sem dúvidas, era uma pessoa bonomia. Há dias tentava fazer o amigo esquecer do jogo, mas nem a ideia do baile de Halloween parecia animar Albus… Talvez porque, além de ter que trabalhar na organização, sentia que Hubi não seria sua acompanhante. 

— O Slughorn vai dar _Felix Felicis_ para a melhor poção da próxima aula — o Malfoy lembrou, auspicioso. — Com certeza você vai ganhar. 

Frente a sua última chance, o coração de Albus pôde se alegrar um pouco. No jantar daquela noite, comeu asinhas de frango enquanto tagarelava sobre como a sua onda de azar havia chegado ao fim.


	11. Flatulências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Marau: indivíduo ignóbil, desprezível; patife.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, senhor Potter — o tom arrastado de Madame Pomfrey só aumentou o revirar de estômago intenso que ele sentia. 

Albus estava passando mal desde a madrugada, quando acordou com um desconforto estomacal, as asinhas de frango voltando à garganta, e muita, _muita_ flatulência. Foi à Ala Hospitalar antes do período começar, mas não imaginou que seria obrigado a permanecer ali e perder as aulas. 

— Eu aviso o Slughorn, mas vou omitir a parte da _peidorreira_... 

Não se incomodou tanto com Scorpius achando graça. Estava mais preocupado que algum marau lufano ganhasse a _sua_ sorte líquida. 


	12. Ruína?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Gatimonhas: gestos realizados com a mão.

— Não. Você sabe que eu sou um _trasgo_ em Poções. 

Os ombros de Albus abaixaram em desânimo, embora já soubesse que pouco provavelmente Scorpius conseguiria; ele era péssimo diferenciando ingredientes, seguindo instruções, _ouvindo_ Slughorn... Por isso sempre faziam dupla na matéria.

— Quem ganhou? — perguntou, assistindo Scorpius sorrir conforme Rose fazia gatimonhas para chamar sua atenção. Possivelmente iriam trocar saliva em algum armário de vassouras depois dali.

— McLaggen. 

— _O quê?_ Você ‘tá zoando! — esbravejou entrando na frente do Malfoy, que não parecia preocupado com a sua ruína. 

— O McLaggen nem é da Lufa-Lufa — riu. — Se não estou enganado, foi a Alice. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Roçagar: produzir um leve ruído, algo que se arrasta pelo chão.

— Disposto a corrigir pergaminhos hoje, Albus? — a voz de Slughorn ecoou pela sala de poções junto com um leve roçagar. O Potter estava na bancada, brincando com alguns frascos de ingredientes enquanto esperava sua chegada.

— Claro, professor — sorriu fracamente, juntando-se a ele na larga mesa de madeira.

— Você parece aborrecido. Isso se deve à perda do jogo? — Albus meneou a cabeça, suspirando. — Sempre tem uma próxima vez.

— Não para mim. Megan me tirou do time, mas... Não quero ser jogador profissional, de qualquer forma, e pelo menos agora tenho mais tempo.

— Hm... Tempo suficiente para liderar o Clube de Poções?


	14. Poção do Gary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Sestro: sinistro, agourento.

Albus estava há alguns minutos encarando os cinco rostos presentes no clube de poções, em silêncio. Nunca havia liderado nada; a sua própria vida parecia desgovernada no meio de um vendaval sestro. 

— Slughorn disse que irá trabalhar amortentia com o sexto ano, e pediu para que produzíssemos alguns antídotos apenas por _garantia_ — disse um pouco baixo demais. 

— Por que não fazemos amortentias para nós? — Peter Corner sugeriu. 

Embora fosse uma boa ideia, todos concordaram em fazer o antídoto. Ter um bando de adolescentes caindo de amores parecia ainda pior do que poder usar a poção para seus próprios interesses amorosos. 


	15. Lado "Positivo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Sofismar: encobrir a verdade de (algo) com argumentos falsos; dar uma interpretação falsa a; sofisticar.

Albus não poderia sofismar o óbvio: era ridículo precisar de sorte líquida ou de amortentia para conseguir um par para o baile. Por sorte, nenhum desses dois itens sequer chegou em suas mãos, ou a sensação de fracasso seria ainda maior. 

— Desculpa, Albus, já combinei de ir com o Lorcan.

Não tão surpreso, mas consideravelmente chateado, ele ficou na biblioteca após o período da tarde apenas para adiar o momento de contar sobre a sua derrota para quem quisesse ouvir. Scorpius, no caso. 

— O lado positivo é que... Pelo menos ela vai com o Lorcan, e não com o McLaggen. 


	16. Convicção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Viático: conjunto de provisões para viagem, que pode ser de dinheiro e/ou víveres.

Faltando uma semana para o baile, Albus patrulhava o terceiro andar com uma única convicção: como não tinha viático algum para desaparecer do castelo, faria justamente ao contrário. Iria ao baile sozinho (e com muito orgulho!), tomaria seu ponche de abóbora e nada, absolutamente nada e nem ninguém estragaria a sua noite.

O que não significa dizer que ele não se aborrecia quando o assunto era abordado, é claro.

— Ansioso? — Alice perguntou, acompanhando-o pelo corredor. Ele a fitou entediado. — Com quem você vai?

— Sozinho. 

— _Sozinho?_ — assentiu, contendo um suspiro. 

— E você?

— Sozinha também. O que acha de irmos sozinhos juntos?


	17. Plano B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Sensaborias: conversa, discurso ou texto que não é interessante ou que tende a ser aborrecido.

Para evitar sensaborias no salão comunal da sonserina, Albus não demorou para zarpar em direção aos barris da Lufa-Lufa, onde ele e Alice combinaram de se encontrar. Ele estava realmente feliz por ter outra alternativa que não fosse ficar com seus amigos idiotas, segurar vela para Scorpius e Rose ou ser o plano B de Hubi. 

No dia anterior, ela lhe mandou um bilhete durante a aula. 

_“Ainda posso ir com você no baile?”_

Sentiu-se péssimo. Ele era apenas uma segunda opção. 

_“Na verdade, não. Vou com a Alice”_

Quando encontrou a Longbottom naquela noite, sorriu. Embora desiludido, estava feliz.


	18. Fã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Pudibunda: que excede em pudor; vergonhosa.

Albus nunca foi o maior fã de bailes; ele sabia que sobreviveria caso fosse obrigado a passar um longo tempo sem eventos sociais. Porém, na metade daquela noite, ele se via fã não da trupe de esqueletos que animava os estudantes, mas de Alice Longbottom, cuja habilidade de dançar e comer ao mesmo tempo era deslumbrante. 

Ela perdera os sapatos, o canto da boca estava sujo de ponche, e as bochechas coradas de tanto rir. E, _Merlin_ , a risada dela era muito pudibunda. 

Sentaram-se para tomar um ar pouco antes da música _romântica_ começar. 

— Vamos? — Albus estendeu-lhe a mão, sorrindo.


	19. Embaraços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Nimbava: tornar sublime; aureolar, gloriar, enaltecer.

Embora Alice tivesse um sorriso que nimbava aquele momento, era péssima dançando músicas lentas.

Tentaram não estragar o momento fofo dos demais com suas risadas escandalosas, e Albus não se importou em tê-la pisando em seus pés para que pudessem continuar no ritmo sem muitos embaraços. Se ele estava se sentindo leve naquela noite, afinal, era graças à ela. 

— Sabe uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça? — ele inclinou-se para dizer. — O que fez com a Felix Felicis? 

— Digamos que… — Alice deu risada, próxima ao ouvido dele, fazendo seu coração acelerar auspicioso e descompassado. — Eu usei para convidar você.


	20. Ying & Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Imberbe: que ou aquele que é novo, jovem, iniciante.

Algumas pessoas são _ying_ , outras _yang_ , e, por vezes, conseguem equilibrar esses dois pólos. Albus era azarado e, por vezes, _muito_ azarado; raramente conseguia sair à francesa. Porém, justamente por ser imberbe em questões de sorte, podia reconhecê-la de longe — não tão longe, afinal, ele era míope. 

Um exemplo era Scorpius, que sempre irradiava felícias enquanto Albus escorregava em infortúnios. 

Outro exemplo? Alice. 

Se dependesse da própria sorte, Albus estaria na Ala Hospitalar com o coração descompensado errando as batidas; mas como tudo fluía da Longbottom, apenas sentia vontade de beijá-la. 

Como não tinha nada a perder, assim o fez.


	21. Desculpas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Carantonha: cara fechada; cara feia; carranca.

Para os que estavam acostumados com sua carantonha habitual de segunda-feira, a expressão alegre de Albus foi um evento inédito. Ele estava em dia com os deveres de Transfiguração, com o planejamento do Clube de Poções e, pela primeira vez em meses, estava contente por ter saído do plano das ideias no quesito amoroso. _Nada_ poderia estragar a sua semana.

— Prova surpresa! — Binns pareceu contente com o desespero dos alunos.

A desculpa dele se baseava numa “preparação para os NIEMs”. Foi uma pena que, quando a nota saiu, nenhuma justificativa pareceu boa o suficiente para evitar um berrador de Gina.


	22. Sinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Dardejam: cintilam, resplandecem, reluzem, brilham.

— É impossível ser bom em tudo — Slughorn dizia na sala de poções. Ele e Albus estavam preparando os ingredientes para a aula do dia seguinte, como costumavam fazer. — Mas tente se esforçar por um _aceitável_ , pelo menos. O que pretende fazer após Hogwarts? 

— Seguir carreira de medibruxo — o professor meneou a cabeça. — Aparentemente não sou deplorável em Poções e Herbologia… Parece ser um bom sinal. 

— Você não é definido por notas, Albus. Os seus olhos sempre dardejam quando está mexendo em caldeirões, isso sim é um bom sinal. 

Albus riu. Sabia que era verdade, _sentia_. 

— Nunca pensou em ser professor?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Tarimbada: experiente.

Albus não pensava em _várias_ coisas, até mesmo porque era um esforço inútil frente à força do universo que sempre conspirava contra ele. 

Viver um dia de cada vez parecia uma excelente ideia; assim, pelo menos, não ficaria tão desesperado por não conseguir entender quase nenhum evento da História Bruxa Contemporânea. Sentia-se mal por isso, é claro. Enquanto Rose era tarimbada em relatos das guerras bruxas, por exemplo, ele não passava de um trasgo. 

Portanto, decidiu que iria estudar. Estudar _muito_ , mesmo sendo difícil não dormir depois de alguns parágrafos. 

— _Miau_ — Sinistro pulou em seu colo, ajudando-o a manter-se desperto.


	24. Oportunidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Ciliares: relativo a cílio(s) ou que a ele(s) se assemelha.

Albus estava há horas tentando extrair a secreção dos tentáculos de uma drosera sem causar prejuízo aos ciliares venenosos. Ele precisava do ingrediente para a próxima poção do clube, e pareceu uma boa oportunidade para testar suas técnicas avançadas em Herbologia. 

Fez o possível para terminar rápido e poder descansar um pouco. Porém, seus planos foram interrompidos pela forte chuva do lado de fora da estufa, e ele só voltou para o castelo na hora do jantar com a cabeça quase explodindo de dor. 

— Albus... — Scorpius lhe chamou, balançando o garfo no ar. — Seu rosto sempre teve essas pintinhas laranjas?


	25. Quem dera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Rabulice: palavras que nada provam ou concluem, discurso desconexo.

— Amanhã você já vai estar melhor — Neville sorriu para o afilhado na Ala Hospitalar, logo de manhã. Madame Pomfrey, por outro lado, não parecia _tão_ contente por revê-lo. 

Aparentemente, as manchas laranjas eram efeito do veneno da drosera, assim como a vista turva e as têmporas latejantes. 

— Se sente melhor? — a voz de Scorpius ecoou pelo cômodo conforme se aproximava do leito. — Ah, nada que um beijinho da namorada não sare. 

— Está namorando, Al? 

Scorpius sorriu amarelo ao notar a presença do professor Longbottom. Albus apenas revirou os olhos, como sempre fazia com as rabulices do amigo.

— Quem dera — suspirou. 


	26. Efeitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Estroinice: leviandade no agir; loucura, maluquice.

Depois de algumas poções e um pouco de repouso, Albus foi considerado apto para voltar à rotina. Scorpius pediu desculpas pelo fora na Ala Hospitalar, mas ele nem tinha dado bola. Afinal, cogitar a hipótese de namorar Alice não era nenhuma estroinice; estava gostando dela, _muito_. 

Maluquice mesmo era a divagação do Malfoy durante a aula do Binns:

— Quero me casar com a Rose.

Albus não podia julgar; embora imberbe, já tinha ouvido falar dos efeitos do _amor_ e parecia estar vivenciando-os cada vez que se encontrava com Alice na Torre de Astronomia para contar como havia sido seu dia.


	27. Questões de Educação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Toleima: tolice, inépcia.

Uma sensação estranha fez o coração de Albus trepidar conforme assistia Alice mexer o caldeirão da poção que produziam. Todos tinham se esforçado _muito_ ao longo daqueles dias.

— _Nós_ conseguimos — Albus disse, orgulhoso, segurando um frasco de vidro. Sem dúvidas, aquela era a passagem direta para um estágio na Ilha Remota de Hermetray. 

Para que tudo ficasse ainda melhor, ele queria ter uma conversa séria com Alice. E o teria feito caso Peter Corner não o tivesse prendido num papo furado. Ela foi embora, e ele não deixou o rapaz falando sozinho por questões de _educação_. Mas foi uma toleima.


	28. Flor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Rutilante: que rutila; que fulgura ou resplandece com vivo esplendor; luzente, cintilante.

Albus não conseguiu falar com Alice; só foi encontrá-la na aula de Herbologia do dia seguinte.

— É a terceira vez que não se atrasa — Neville disse assim que o viu entrar. Os alunos ainda se ajeitavam nas bancadas. — Tudo isso porque arrumou uma nova flor para cuidar?

— Ainda não sei, professor, se... Ahn... Se ela quer ser a minha flor, de fato, mas… — disse meio embasbacado com o súbito silêncio.

— Hm… As mandrágoras sentirão sua falta, certamente — sorriu com a distante possibilidade. E algo bom lhe preencheu quando encontrou os olhos castanhos rutilantes de Alice do outro lado da sala.


	29. Dezessete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Alcantil: rocha alta que apresenta um forte declive; lugar escarpado, íngreme; precipício, despenhadeiro.

— Hm, depende — Roxanne suspirou. — Sonhar com alcantil pode ser um mau agouro, mas não necessariamente é. Se você caiu dele, com certeza, se não… Novos horizontes talvez?

Albus não se sentiu nem um pouco encorajado com as palavras da prima. Ele tinha planejado conversar com Alice naquele sábado após a monitoria, mas não sabia mais o que queria dizer… E estava em dúvida se deveria.

Se no próximo ano ele realmente fosse para as Ilhas Remotas, começar um relacionamento não seria uma ideia tão boa.

— Você tem dezessete anos, permita-se errar — Scorpius tentou lhe consolar. — Rose sempre me fala isso.


	30. Próximo Verão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Sobranceria: característica de sobranceiro, do que está num lugar mais elevado; modo de se portar de quem se julga superior; orgulho, altivez.

— Ainda estamos longe do próximo verão. Não precisamos pensar nele.

— Precisamos se quisermos… Ficar juntos. Eu não quero me empolgar nisso e depois ter que ficar longe de você, Alice.

Não tinha sobranceria nenhuma em sua fala, mas não podia esconder o que sentia.

— Está se referindo à Hermetray? — ele assentiu. — E se eu te disser que também consegui um estágio lá? Slughorn me propôs isso ontem… Coincidência, não acha?

— Talvez seja destino — sorriu, ligeiramente aliviado. — Eu, você, o Sinistro e o Budge juntos numa ilha no meio do nada… Só falta você aceitar ser a minha namorada de verdade.


	31. Acaso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → Miasma: ansiedade; sensação de ansiedade opressora ou dificuldade de respirar; asfixia, sufocação, mal-estar.

Quando encontrou seus pais no Natal daquele ano, não esperou Harry perguntar sobre as novidades (até mesmo porque corria um sério risco de ser atropelado pela falação sem fim de Lily).

— Saí do time, comecei a liderar o clube de Poções, consegui um estágio para o próximo verão, e estou namorando.

Albus não esperava muito do futuro, e nem o queria. Seu único desejo era tentar aproveitar seus dias sem pensar demasiadamente. Apesar de saber do seu azar, sentia-se com coragem para superar qualquer miasma e torcia para que o acaso lhe protegesse enquanto andasse distraído tropeçando nos próprios passos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não acredito que estamos há trinta e um dias lendo sobre esse azaradinho. Santo Merlin!!! 
> 
> Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam, aos comentários gentis e cheios de carinho e energias positivas para o Al. Obrigada também à torcida Alblice!! ♥ Foi a primeira vez que eu participei desse desafio, e sem dúvidas não teria sido tão legal sem vocês!! Muito obrigada!! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Essa história diz muito sobre mim, mais do que eu pensei kkkkk e, depois de ter a ideia para o último capítulo, consegui entender o que eu estava querendo dizer para mim mesma. Então, só posso dizer que foi muito especial esse período ♥
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado desse final. Como sempre, não temos certeza nenhuma. Então, vamos torcer pelo Al (e pela Alice) mais um pouquinho hihihi ♥
> 
> Um grande beijo no coraçãozinho de vocês, e até mais ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
